


One Name in Paris

by uragani



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Inferred Scout/Spy, Mild Sexual Content, One Night Stands, Other, Realization, Wrong Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uragani/pseuds/uragani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy seduces his usual treat while on a non-Mann Co. mission and messes things up more than he bargained for. (Nameless one night stand, in return for pairing fodder.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Name in Paris

Spy smiled at the woman beside him in the bar, some dark haired French beauty who could turn heads by the simple act of laughing. She peeked over her glass, fingers rolling the toothpick in between, pressing the flesh of the cherry so that bubbles rose off it. He turned fully, his attention carefully planned to give her a flutter as he'd been mostly ignoring her all night until her last little comment to the bartender seemed to 'catch his ear'. Her cool grey eyes lit up.

After that it was easy. He played up his part as a Spy, a mercenary. She was seduced by the power of his title alone, some dangerous killer growling in her ear was hardly fair play. She was thrilled with the story she could tell, and he convinced her with subtle touches, and well placed words that being taken to bed by this man was hardly a chance that should go to waste. Especially when he was leaving in the morning, a plane, far far away. He was a one night stand, without any strings at all. He bought her drinks for the night, and she was his.

He was a gentleman in public, the touches to her lower back thrilling her as he guided them to his room. He didn't need the over the top groping, the messy necking to seduce her in the least. The simple touch claimed her, and he knew that feeling wanted like this was an easy enough way to bring a woman into his lair. He hesitated once, once, and looking around he pressed her into a kiss. Warm, hungry. A promise of what was to come in bed.

She breathed a soft moan into his mouth, and he shuddered, planned every step planned, and begged forgiveness for being so forward. Her eyes were starry with lust, utterly swayed by this strange man. He murmured to her in French as they hurried the last leg of the journey. Praising her every attribute, and sure to aim for her mind and intelligence rather than simply her body. He praised her for the smallest thing, taking his time to miss the keyhole once or twice because he 'couldn't take his eyes off her.' Her laughter was a sweet prize.

Once they were through the door, he was on her. Kissing, heavy and warm as he leaned over top of her. The hint of hunger was enough that when he drew back she felt in control. She set a hand to his chest, slowly working him back to the bed, and he took every cue she wanted to throw him. She undid the buttons of his shirt, short dress hiked high on her thighs to let her legs spread wide over his lap. His hands cradled her weight, large and warm as he watched her take him apart. His shirt, his vest... His jacket has been thrown to the side moments after entering the door.

A soft hand at her wrist told her to leave the mask, and she honestly took it better than most. He distracted her by sliding the thin straps of her dress down off her shoulders, lavishing slow kisses over her collarbones. Nothing crass, soft padded adulation of skin. Worship, of every inch of her, every tiny freckle that could barely be seen. He let his hands tremble, kidskin gloves still in place-- and she pushed him back into the bed. He went, letting her gesture have all the force she wanted rather than fighting back. His smile was warm, attractive as she slid off his lap slowly, working back away from him.

She touched her lips, a tiny lip bite making his eyes go dark and hooded in attraction. Her hips shifted from side to side as she slipped the fabric down, careful to show nothing as she undid the zipper. Beautiful, mysterious, those were the keys she played to. The tune, the melody of the situation was sent trilling through the man on the bed who gave her a low growl as the fabric finally dropped allowing him to take in the soft milky skin. Her curves had a hint of athleticism, he admired every inch of her flesh like a hungry beast. She was already caught, he hardly had to cover his lust at this point.

She slid closer, and he caught her by the waist, sliding his thumbs to catch at the nipples of the pert small breasts. She sighed into his mouth, sliding back into his lap and they kissed slow. Luxurious. They had all the time in the world. He trailed fingertips down her spine and she sighed young and small. She ground against his lap, to his surprise, still wearing the last of her undergarments. He tugged at them, and when she went to take them off he caught her hand.

Another purr, it was hardly fair of him to ask for that when he still had his belt on. She reached for it on cue, tugging and playing at it. He hadn't really asked her for anything, given her any clues. He'd settled for letting her take what she wanted from him so the first hint he gave her at what he wanted? She dove on it, tugging his belt free. He laughed then, a soft laugh that had a hint of whiskey to it from earlier. She fell into him again, and he slid up on the bed, hands wrapped firmly around her thighs as he pressed both of them up higher into the pillows. Her fingers sunk into the headboard as she leaned down to kiss at him again. 

He groans, and arches, and she shivers at the idea of him coming undone. This lonely traveler, with his balisong spilling from his pocket, his tales of murder. She'd coaxed him, she felt the victory on her lips as sure as she felt him rolling underneath her.

"Scout," he breathed, and she went still. He went fair sight more still, especially when his mind filled in some unwanted blanks.

"What did you say?" she purred dangerously, and the skin visible around the mask paled slightly for a second.

He gazed steadfastly at the ceiling. It would do no good to lie and he sighed the name in annoyance, "...Scout." He looked faintly upset, this entire situation had gone wrong. He licked his lips, wondering when the boy had gotten under his skin enough for this.

Her rage and upset at being replaced by another were palatable, she slid off him, looking hurt. He grabbed his shirt, quickly, sitting up to drape it over her shoulders to give her modesty. She growled, almost, the noise was close enough. He sighed, and stood. Gathering his things, he waved a hand, "Ze room is yours, bill everything your heart desires to it. Take revenge on my wallet. My apologies..." He looked like he'd swallowed something raw and sour. His words were soft, but perfunctory. He understood exactly how badly he'd done by her, and he was getting out of her sight. Dressing quickly and silently.

"Who is she?" she asked, from the bed. She had no ties to him, she really had no right to be annoyed, but she was curious what exactly had stepped on her night of pleasure even as she stared, hurt, feeling used even though he'd showed his hand early enough to save her some fair amount of shame. He shrugged, a dark shadow in the doorway. She didn't even know his face. Cold reality was seeping into her fantasy.

"It turns out he..." he pauses for the pronoun to effect her, "is ze one who has completely ruined me. _Bon nuit,_ " he adjusts his jacket, shrugs like a man who has accepted his fate with grace and good humor, and slides out the door letting it snap closed behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a scene/scenario from the movie French Kiss, because it was such a bitter-sweet scene. I really hope people notice the fact that most of the female's traits echo Scout's.


End file.
